1. Field of the Invention The invention is concerned with a method by which to operate a burner system in a plant for the thermal post-combustion of waste air from industrial plants, which consists of a combustion chamber, a burner proper which opens into the combustion chamber, and feed-pipes for the waste air to be burnt up in the post-combustion process, which admit the air into the combustion chamber in the zone where the burner joins the latter. The invention moreover relates to a burner system which is operable by the method in question.